Super Saiyan God
& (aura) |similar = Saiyan beyond God }} Super Saiyan God (超サイヤ人ゴッド, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo), also called Super Saiyan Red is a Super Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors.V-Jump #4, 2013 It is obtained through a ritual of six righteous Saiyans. Overview Concept and creation According to interviews with the Battle of Gods character designer, Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the original concept for Super Saiyan God had the form being more muscular, wearing a cape, and with a hairstyle in-between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. The series' original author, Akira Toriyama, came up with a picture of Super Saiyan God that was completely different than Yamamuro's own initial muscular, cloaked design. They went back and forth like this a bit before settling on the final design, and Toriyama was insistent on the form not being too different from Goku's regular appearance, specifically not being really muscular.[[Tadayoshi Yamamuro] interview, okstars.okwave.jp] Appearance When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences: the skin tone becomes darker; the hair loses any stray hair, lifts up slightly and gains the user's Super Saiyan form bangs, as well as adopts a red coloring; the Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red; the overall body structure appears to become younger, thinner, and slightly taller; the aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. For Goku's appearance, there is a slight difference in his boots. The laces changed from brown to red and the soles changed from brown to white. Usage and power The power of this form is great enough to allow Goku to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, who had effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Gohan, Majin Buu, Gotenks, and a fully powered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, and was thought to be strong enough to defeat even a fusion of Goku and Vegeta. This form also allows the user to sense and possess godly ki which can only be sensed by deities. As powerful as the form is, it however has drawbacks: it requires some time for the user to fully tap into its power and it drains the user's energy reserves fairly quickly, thus creating a time limit, although it is speculated by Beerus that the latter limitation could be overcome. The sheer power of Goku and Beerus' fists colliding sent ripples throughout the universe, with Old Kai commenting that just three punches could wipe out everything in the universe, leaving a void of nothingness. The power of Super Saiyan God can heal the user's wounds as seen in "Let's Keep Going Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods Continues!" by Goku when he was hit in the stomach by Beerus. Super Saiyan God has a short time limit, however, the user keeps the form's power. In Goku's case, he is seen losing the form, yet retaining the power, allowing him to continue to battle Beerus on equal grounds in his base and Super Saiyan form.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] However, Goku later displays the ability to transform from his Super Saiyan state to his Super Saiyan God state, which possess power greater than Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan's 10% power. In his Super Saiyan God state he is a match for Hit at full power. The Ritual The ritual needed to achieve the Super Saiyan God transformation. It requires five righteous Saiyans to perform and a sixth Saiyan to channel the ritual and ki into. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, six righteous Saiyans hold hands in a circle and transfer their ki into the Saiyan who is becoming the Saiyan God. After this process, a blue fiery aura will appear throughout the circle, signifying the ritual is working. The Saiyan who is becoming the Super Saiyan God will ascend and transform into the Super Saiyan God. ]] In ''Dragon Ball Super, to perform the ritual, the six righteous Saiyans gather in a circle, all holding hands in the process. The selected Saiyan to ascend will have the two Saiyans next to the target place their palms on the user's back, while the user faces away from the group. Next, instead of concentrating their ki into the body, they must "pour their heart" into them. Blue aura appears around the group, shrouding each individual in the ritual. If done correctly, a yellow flame like beam emitting from the group shoots up into the sky, and golden colored clouds start to emerge. They began to spread across the blue sky, eventually covering it completely after a few minutes. The sea changes into a golden hue as well, becoming violent and forming huge whirlpools. At this point, the user begins to experience a significant amount of pain. A blue aura starts to appear from one of the Saiyans, eventually transferring it into the Saiyan who is about to become god through the other five Saiyans. After this another beam shoots up from the one who absorbed the blue aura, which causes some of the clouds to dissipate and leave an enormous hole. The weather changes over and over in a matter of seconds, changing from rain, to hail, to a thunderstorm, to clear, during which a few days appear to pass, to snow, and clear again. The user rises up and becomes a pinkish-red silhouette of themselves. Next, the user becomes a shadowy figure, before emitting a huge light, and appearing again in their natural form. The end result is the user's ascension into the Super Saiyan God form. Doing the Super Saiyan God ritual can drain a participant's energy. In the episode "Let's Keep Going Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods Continues!", Gohan and Goten can't fly because they used most of their energy during the ritual. History The "Super Saiyan God" is the legend among legends of the warrior race, the Saiyans. The power of six good-hearted Saiyans must be infused for one of them to achieve this legendary form. As Shenron explains to the Z Fighters and company during the events of Battle of Gods, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop the evil Saiyans but he failed because of the form's time limit. The Namekians were also aware of the Super Saiyan God, and wrote of the method to achieve the form in their book of legends. It is shown in Dragon Ball Minus that the legend of the Super Saiyan God was one of the reasons why the tyrant Frieza commited the Genocide of the Saiyans. Thirty-nine years before the events of the Battle of Gods Saga, the Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of a Super Saiyan God to Beerus the Destroyer. This revelation is what hastens the Destroyer God's awakening in the film and the genesis of the events of Battle of Gods. Goku utilizes the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God form in order to battle with Beerus. The dragon reveals that they need the power of six righteous Saiyans for one of them to reach the form. The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular base form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus even in his regular Super Saiyan form. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels content becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point with Goku having an edge, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his Sphere of Destruction in an attempt to take down Goku. Goku is able to stop Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God once again and outputs a large amount of energy to dispel the massive sphere. The fight ends with Goku completely exhausted, and Beerus states that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus then claims he is too worn out from his fight with Goku to destroy the Earth, and he later states that Goku and Vegeta (who says will also become a Super Saiyan God next time) may become truly formidable one day. Advanced levels The Super Saiyan God form possesses a superior counterpart referred to as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue. This form also possess godly ki like its predecessor, and is superior to the red haired Super Saiyan God form both in the fact that it can be accessed at any time, and possess a power that exceeds Super Saiyan God. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Trivia *This is the first non-permanent Super Saiyan transformation. *In trailers shown before the film's release, and in various scenes in the Battle of Gods movie, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan God with a blue and white aura. This was probably reused during the creation of the form's sequel, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. *In an interview, Akira Toriyama states the power differences between the Battle of Gods characters. Super Saiyan God Goku is about a "6", Beerus a "10", and Whis about a "15". *The original design of the Super Saiyan God having him wearing a cape, and the original Super Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta are very similar to the Guardian of Planet Vegeta (god wearing a cape) wanting to destroy the Saiyans because of their evil behavior as described in King Kai's story about the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" *Frieza mentions the Super Saiyan God transformation at one point in the 2014 manga Dragon Ball Minus. *As revealed in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, anyone who attains Super Saiyan God is immune to Demigra's Dark Magic, as his magic doesn't work on deities. *In the villain scenario of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Goku achieves the Super Saiyan God form with the help of Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, Gotenks and Bardock. The latter is the responsible for telling them about this transformation. Gallery References es:Saiyajin Dios ca:Superguerrer Déu ru:Супер Сайян Бог fr:Saiyajin God pt-br:Deus Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin God Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities